1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly to an LED package module structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LEDs (light emitting diode) have been widely used an illumination products and are normally packed with package modules. The conventional package module are mostly formed such that polymeric materials, such as resin, silica gel, are blended with yttrium aluminum garnet powders to form the color conversion layer which is then adhered to the substrate by adhesive agents. However, the polymeric materials gradually fall into disuse due to the heat resistance problem and will be gradually replaced with glass color conversion layer. It will have the problem of complicated procedure and high manufacturing cost, if the glass color conversion layer is still packed by the use of adhesive agents. Hence, the method for packaging and fixing the glass conversion layer will be the main direction of optoelectronic packaging.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.